Dragon Ball Future Generation
by Zeroalva
Summary: In this story where Goten born is a month younger than Trunks rather than a year younger but the universe follows the future events such as Goku's heart virus and androids thus leading to the birth of a new Z fighter.
1. Prologue: Universal Change

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all character's used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Prologue: Universal Change

6 months had pass since the death of the hero of Earth Son Goku. The Z Fighters have now got out of there sadness and have begun life anew. Everything had seemed at peace Trunks was now a year and little Goten following right behind at 11 months. Then terror struck, it was an terror the Earth's heroes could have never know of.

_In a lab hidden in the Northern Mountains_

"What 17 what do you mean no I am you creator you will do as I say!" yelled an angry scientist Dr. Gero.

"I said no, I will not help you destroy the world." Smirked #17.

"We want that pleasure for ourselves." Replied #18.

Holding a black remote with a red button, Gero yelled "I will have you know that if you disobey me I can turn with this re." Before Gero could finish his sentence he was smack across the room fracturing his skull.

Crushing the remote in his hand #17 taunted his creator "I don't think so old man we do this our way, we don't need you messing up our plans."

Sticking out his hand #17 sent an orb of man-made ki to the door that kept him and his twin sister trapped for years with the power Gero had given them.

"We're off have fun in hell you fool!" Rising up from the ground the cyborgs flew out the lab to the world outside.

"Computer activate project Z and make me a me a new body to get back at those traitors and rule the universe!" With those final words Gero had passed away.

_12 hours later in the islands located outside of South City_

Facing the demons who had just destroyed the south islands and its people, a battle damaged Piccolo prepares to fight. " Look here you fools I don't know who you are but we are here to stop you!" Dashing forward Piccolo punched at the young man's face.

Catching the fist #17 hollered "Is that all you've got to be kidding me!" with a sadistic grin. In an instant his fist dug straight through the Namekian's stomach the feeling of raw flesh exciting him

"Nice one 17." The twin laughing right behind him grabbed Piccolo throwing towards the ground. "100 points!"

Coughing up blood Piccolo thought to himself _"I'm done for, No I'm not I will not leave this world without helping I must save Kami so that this world can have its dragon balls."_ Looking deep into his memories began to cough up something only a few were able to do in his race.

Gohan arrived to the scene in despair. He saw is mentor floating above the ground with a hole in his stomach and two people up above the city. "Mr. Piccolo!"

The expression of pain on his master's face was too painful to watch. Noticing something heading towards him from Piccolo's direction Gohan caught it. It was a giant egg.

"Gohan take my son run away and don't come back take your family and take them to the Lookout you can get Kami to revive us RUN!" Gohan said nothing turning back he took to the skies in anger.

"Oh no you don't punk." #18 flew straight towards the 11 year old "I need my points too!" Instantly the beautiful blonde was in front of the boy laughing. "The egg is an extra 10."

"Spirt Ball!" "Destructo Disk!" "Tri-beam Ha!" three voices came booming from above.

The light forcing #18 to turn around see a giant ki-square surrounding an energy disk, with a glowing energy ball in the middle of it. The impact sent the female flying through the buildings of the south island.

"Go now Gohan!" spoke Tien the tri-cyclops.

With a short bald man along with a spiky haired man both giving thumbs up. "Save the kids." Said a grinning Krillin

"Don't lose hope." Spoke Yamcha.

_A few moments earlier_

"So punk you plan on taking me on." Spoke a man with golden hair surrounded by golden flames. Charging forward Vegeta punched at the black haired male. Doubling over #17 gasped for air.

" How weak can't even take a punch!" laughed the prince

"Kidding" grabbing Vegeta's arm #17 pulled him forward head butted the saiyan. Using one hand and his feet #17 began his assault on the super saiyan jabbing at face and kneeing him countless times before letting go. #17 rushed up and placed his palms against the saiyan's chest building up power as Vegeta looked right into the cyborg's eyes

"F*** you!" opened his mouth as he felt the burning of the ki upon his armor. Let out a mouth blast directed to his opponent's face.#17 unleashed the energy sending Vegeta away and out of sight.

"17 look at your face." #17 turned to face her sister

"Screw you!" half of his facial "skin" burnt off of leaving half a metallic skeletal face.

_West City_

"Bulma get a plane we have to get to the Lookout!" Gohan yelled as flew into the house.

"What for" Bulma spoke as she feed her son.

"Just do it!" Grabbing a case and Trunks they ran outside. Popping open a capsule a plane emerges from a puff of smoke. Rushing inside they flew off.

"We have to get Goten and my mom." Spoke Gohan.

"Right" Bulma immediately replied.

Arriving for Chi-Chi and Goten they took off towards The Kame house to get Roshi and the Gang.

Once they landed on the Lookout Gohan sprinted to the palace

"Kami, Kami, come help us!" Gohan yelled out franticly

Looking inside he saw Mr. Popo crouching over the tile floor crying. Turning around Mr. Popo held up a stone ball and a walking stick that belonged to all of the Earth's Guardians of the pass.

Gasping for air Gohan looked down the egg of his master's unborn son "NO this can't be Piccolo saved him he shouldn't be dead!"

Mr. Popo spoke up "I'm sorry Gohan Kami is dead and the dragon balls have been turned in stone."

"NOOOOO my friends Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo!"

The colors of his eyes disappeared leaving only white, tears streaming down his face. His hair flashing from black to gold. The color of his eyes returned but, was a light green hue. A golden aura surrounded him. The Lookout shaking under the might of his new power Gohan stop yelling and looked towards Mr. Popo with a menacing glare.

"Take Piccolo Jr I'll be back." Gohan after handing over the egg flared his golden aura rocketed himself outside flying straight to the Southern Islands.

Looking down the Namekian egg in his hands Mr. Popo spoke out "Piccolo Jr"

_Islands outside of South City_

"Where are they." Looking around a young super saiyan was looking for his friends. Feeling a spark of energy Gohan blasted toward the ki.

"Gohan, Gohan" rushing to the sound of his name Gohan threw rubble out of his way to find who was calling him out. Finding a bruised and bloody Vegeta.

"Hehe brat you did it as well you achieved super saiyan. Listen to me boy, you Kakarotto's second son and my child you are the last saiyans in existent. You must train them and train them well. Avenge us and destroy those damn cyborgs, avenge us."

In tears Gohan replied "Yes I will avenge everyone with this future generation." The prince died with grin on his face. Leaving the young boy lighting up the city with his golden energy.

Hey guys I finished editing this prologue hope you like and please support the series by leaving a review and follow the story.- Mathew Estrada


	2. Chapter 1:Different Future

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 1: Different Future

Piccolo Jr has finally come to age, maturing much faster than his father in only 2 years. Thus began Jr's training with popo. Jr had gone along well, within a year piccolo had already surpassed the likes of the original Z-fighters. For his final test Jr has entered the Pendulum Room in order to fight the tyrant Frieza.

"Wow Mr. Popo what is place." Gasped Piccolo III "This is the Pendulum Room, many of Earth's greatest warriors have entered here to test their strength. Popo replied.

Looking up Piccolo III saw a giant pendulum was swinging back and forth in the dark room.

"Goku and many of the original Z-fighters had entered in order to train for the arrival of the sayians. Also Gohan entered the room the year before while you were training with me." Laughed the wise genie.

" Really how did master do." Replied Jr.

"Gohan passed with ease." Popo stated. He trained to test his strength in order to fight Androids the same reason you're here too. So are you ready to take your final test against a tyrant your predecessor once fought."

Jr looked straight up.

"Of course." Popo smiling "Ok off you go." Sparks of lighting erupted from the circle on the floor surrounded Piccolo and in a flash of light he was gone.

"Hehe good luck Piccolo III."

Piccolo Jr had the looks of his father's. A green, skinned Namek 7 ½ feet tall wearing a black gi with weighted gray turbans and shoulder pads identical to that of his father.

Looking up Piccolo recognized the bright blue sky and below blue grass and green seas. With the memories of Nail, Jr felt at home. Namek where his ancestors lived.

"This is where Kami, King Piccolo, and Nail came from." Piccolo chuckled to himself. The floor began to tremble as Piccolo felt a dark ki racing towards him.

"This must be my opponent." whispering to himself. "Tch master beat this guy hmm I can do better." "Haha so they are still some Namekians around." Looking up Piccolo saw at the white demon. "So you must be Frieza."

So Piccolo Jr has finished his training and is ready to face his test how will he fair against Frieza

So yea there you go guys Chapter 1 please a review. Thank you guys


	3. Chapter 2: Tyrant's Power

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used all belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 2: Tyrant's Power

The Frost Demon replied "So you know about me, of course you do I just finished killing your race."

"Well yes I've heard many stories about you haha you're much shorter than I thought." smirk Piccolo Jr.

"You dare mock me!" snorted the galactic emperor "Learn your place."

Positioning himself into a fighting stance he learned from the memories of Nail. A Namekian stance taught to Nail by the Grand Elder Guru. Jr barring his fangs " Come teach me then you bastard!"

Vanishing from sight Piccolo appeared behind the murderer

A sicken crunch could be heard as Piccolo's fist connected right across the tyrant's skull causing the prince to jolt to the ground, stopping himself from crashing below Frieza stared up his cold dead glare catching the eyes of the young Namek.

"Got you." smirked the green alien. His smirk vanished just as quickly as his enemy had.

"You think so." Frieza slamming his knee into the Namek's gut, bringing his hand back smacks Jr a feet away.

"Not bad." Piccolo grinned" Lets skip the warmup, RAAHH!" Piccolo charging forward extending his hands out releases a cluster of energy blasts.

Easily weaving and dodging the blasts Frieza begins deflecting them away from him causing the landscapes behind him to explode from the force of the energy being released from the orbs.

Feeling a burning pain across his arms Frieza looks down the see his arms covered by microscopic glowing energy balls. "Crap" but it was to late, the energy burst life growing size and detonated.

"Never expected ki to detach and shrink did you!" yelled Piccolo at the smoke in front of him.

"Damn that actually hurt even at 50% the fool managed to hurt me." Frieza thought to himself. As the smoke continued to clear, with a grin on his face the monster stares at his opponent in amazement a Namekian managed to get this strong.

Piccolo using his natural abilities stretched his arms to crazy lengths grabbing and pulling him closer, throwing kicks and punches the 3 year old begins to score hit after hit realizes something, "My training with popo and my father's passed experiences has really helped me at."

Frieza enduring the hits chops at Jr's arm off him and begins to parry the punches starts to give pressure back dodging and attacking back, landing punches and kicks.

Bringing his knee up Frieza forces Piccolo right over his head, grips his hands together slamming Jr down into a mountain begins to taunt him,

"Seems I didn't need to go over 70% at all" laughed Frieza as the mountain before him began to shake.

"Enough of this Makankōsappō" A beam of blinding light shot out of the mountainside turning the sky lighten by 3 suns to darkened as lightning erupted from the energy beam.

Frieza spitting up blood looks down noticing a gaping hole in his chest. "It looks like they were bluffing about your power, you were not that bad.

"Staring Frieza down Piccolo sticks out the face of his palm. "You're done" "Whoa where is this coming from?" Piccolo stares at the tyrant in awe.

He never knew Frieza of Frieza's bulked up state.

"Haha you are done for along with this planet!" Frieza laughed victoriously, a black orb of light emerged from Frieza's fingertip "Be gone."

(I can't avoid this I must counter this.) Mustering all of his strength Piccolo sticks out his right hand and grips his wrist with his left.

"DEATH BALL" "DESTRUCTION WAVE"

As the ki attacks collided Piccolo was blinded by the light emitted by the attack.

ZAP

Piccolo looked up to the face of a grinning genie.

**Power Levels**

**Frieza 50%: ****60 Million**

**Piccolo Jr:**** 65 Million**

**Piccolo Jr (serious):**** 105 Million**

**Frieza 100%: ****120 Million**

**Hey guys hope you like Jr's fight and the mentions of the Namekian heritage please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


	4. Chapter 3: Warrior's Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT all characters used belong to Akira Toriyama and all OCs used are made out of respect. I would love reviews and for tips.

Chapter 3: Warrior's Respect

"So how did you do?" The genie spoke.

"I beat him up pretty good, well until he went to his bulky state." Piccolo Jr replied, brushing himself off, he looked at for guidance.

"Well that's great you passed." Popo grinned,

"What! How I just died against him." gasped Piccolo Jr.

"While that is true , but you were only supposed to fight him at his 50% power, the fact that you took him on at his full Is amazing, so you passed. so you passed." said "As a reward I will give you my magic carpet."

Pulling out a tiny ball Popo tossed it at Piccolo.

"Your training with me is done, you are now ready to continue your training with Gohan." Mr. Popo smiled leading Piccolo towards the door.

-**Outside on Kami Tower**—

Looking over to his right Trunks saw his best friend grinning with glee. Goten looking to his left saw Trunks shaking with excitement. Nodding at each other they both faced forward, positioning themselves to each of their nimbus clouds. Goten's had belonged to his father and Trunks' was a gift from the ancient cat master, Korin.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Yeah" laughed Goten.

A teenage Gohan looked up from the tiled floor below, now being a 14 year old he grew out of his child body, his teenage body sporting a gi very similar to the great Goku and a scar running over his eye. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" yelled the two four year olds.

"Set!"

Looking straight ahead the boys focused themselves.

"GO!"

Zooming overhead Gohan could hear the buzzing of the nimbus clouds fill his ears.

-**In the skies above Kami's tower**-

"Haha, I'm going touch the mountain first." Yelled Goten.

"Haha no I will." Trunks shouted back.

Both children laughed with joy as they raced toward their goal.

"Almost there!" yelled the boys together, reaching out their hands.

"Wow what speed, I never flew that fast on nimbus." Spoke Gohan to himself.

"Here they come."

"I can't stop, I can't stop" they yelled in unison, speeding toward the palace, the half breeds crashed head first on to the tile floor.

"Ohh…. Are you guys okay." Asked Gohan running up, to the little kids who were rubbing their heads with tears in their eyes.

"Ow, och." Whined Goten and Trunks.

Smiling, Gohan helped up Goten and Trunks, "Who won?"

"It was a tie!" laugh the kids in unison.

Gohan started to laugh as well "You guys did great."

"Ah Piccolo is done." Gohan thought to himself as he sensed his friend approach.

"Enough!" Gohan yelled, the boys immediately stopped laughing and stood up straight, hands on their sides.

"Piccolo is done, it is now your turn!"

"Yes!" both Goten and Trunks yelled excitedly.

Joining the group, and Piccolo Jr arrived from inside.

"So I take it you passed Piccolo?" asked Gohan as he faced his friend.

"Of course ." he replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, so you guys go with Mr. Popo." He said looking back at his brothers.

"Before you start lets go to pay our respects." Gohan said as he started to walk to the palace, the others followed.

The half curve garden was beautiful with flowers, butterflies, and bushes. Along the curve there were 7 tombstones all with a stone ball placed in the center of each stone.

The first one read _"Yamcha" _the former bandit's sword was struck into the grass in front of it, the second read _"Krillin"_ the monk's giant turtle shell placed in front, the third read _"Tien" _ the former assassin's crane hat laid there. The fourth read _"Piccolo" _the Namek's turban rested on top the lump of grass in front of the tombstone, the fifth read _"Vegeta"_ the saiyan prince's armor placed over his tomb, the sixth one read _"Kami"_ the Earth's former guardian's staff rested against it, and the seventh read _"Goku" _with his old turtle school outfit laid there in the grass.

Sitting himself across his father's grave Jr paid his respects.

"Thank you father, please guide me for the trials ahead." He whispered.

Trunks walked over to his father's placing his hand on top of his father's armor and spoke,

"Hey Dad, I start my training soon. I promise I will beat up those androids, I love you."

Goten arrived to his father's grave and stood over it, looking down upon the gi.

"Dad Ima train with just like you, I wanna be strong just like big brother, I love you Dad!"

Looking up Goten noticed his brother next to him.

"I miss you Dad I'm stronger now and it is all thanks to you, Yamacha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Kami, and the new generation." Gohan stated a tear rolled done his face.

**There it is guys I thank you so much for the reviews and the support. This is one of my favorite chapters I hope you guys like the homage towards the old Z-fighters. Please review and feel free to follow or leave any questions you might have. Zeroalva signing out.**


End file.
